Wild Fire
by FantasyRocks4evas
Summary: Grace Willows. The story of the greatest Dueler Hogwarts has ever seen. Read as she grows throughout her seven years at Hogwarts. James II/OC. READ!


**Hey Everybody, hopefully this is long enough, I worked for a while on this. All the usual disclaimers, I don't own harry potter characters, JK Rowling does (because she is awesome). Tell me if it is too Mary-Sue. Thanks! Review!**

_Chapter one:_

"Willows, Grace" Grace looked up. She was finally going to be sorted. She had been waiting _11 years _

for this; she was more confident than she had been in her entire life, and that was saying something.

Ever since she could speak, she had been dreaming of Hogwarts, the mysterious and magical school

where her parents had recieved their magical education. She watched them as a child waving their

wands, performing the magical spells and charms she was so infatuated with. By the time she was

eight, she had memorised nearly every incantation, meaning, and movement of every type of spell in

her head, with the added help of her numerous books and stories. That same year, her last sibling

left home to attend Hogwarts, and she was alone. Bored and lonely, she started to dedicate her time

to other magical skills, such as potions, apparation, divination and quidditch, though she was never

much one for broomsticks. By the time she had recieved her letter, she could easily say without

doubt that she could do anything her parents could do, never mind the fact she had never actually

performed them in real life. In Diagon Alley, after paying for her wand, she amazed her family by

instantly performing levitation spell to carry her many school books and supplies, but refusing to let

go of her Owl, Winifred, who she proudly named after her first ever spell. On the train to Hogwarts

she quickly found a compartment to herself, playing around with every spell she could think of. She

gleefully found that it was easy.

And now she was about to be sorted into a house. She marched forward with her head held high,

flashing a grin at her brothers, Zachary and Samuel, who were in Gryffindor themselves, on the way.

She always knew in her heart she would be placed in Gryffindor, and she wasn't going to let the

sorting hat tell her otherwise. She sat obediently on the stool on the middle of the stage, waiting for

the teacher to place the hat over her wildly curly, light blonde hair, blocking her fierce hazel eyes

from the view of the great hall. A dark shadow soon covered her face, nearly reaching her shoulders.

Grace had always been quite petite, and never very tall. She was nearly always the shortest at her

muggle school. _"Extremely Brave, highly intelligent, one of the purest hearts one could find, and a _

_distinct ability to disappear. Now, what house to put you in?..." _Grace realised it was the sorting hats

voice speaking in her head. _"I would highly appreciate for you to place me in Gryffindor, thank you." _

Grace thought determinedly. The sorting hat chuckled. _"Gryffindor, indeed. That would be the best _

_choice..." _ There was a moments pause before... "GRYFFINDOR!" The table on the closest right

exploded into applause. Grace jumped up, smiling triumphantly, before passing the hat back to the

teacher, skipping to her new table, high-fiving the sixth years on the way. She happily sat in a gap in

the seat next to Samuel. He ruffled her wild hair, before turning back to the sorting. Two more sorts

later, a Young and a Zabini, both placed in Slytherin, A speech from the headmaster, and a delicious

and filling feast, The school headed for bed. Grace's dormitory consisted of six other girls. Rose

Weasley, a pretty girl with bushy red hair; Chloe Finnigan, a tall girl with large, dark grey eyes; Saskia

Davies, who was about the same height of Grace; Ramona Bluskin, a skinny girl with mexican

features; Irma Jade, a pale girl with long, black braided hair; and Abigail Wood, the girl with straight,

light brown hair who she had instantly taken a liking to. The group spent most of the night talking

discussing and sharing their thoughts about the next day. The next morning, after breakfast, the

group set off to their first class, Charms. Grace was almost bouncing with excitement. This was the

subject she had been looking forward to most. When they arrived, they met their teacher, Professor

Flitwick. He was an old, short little man who Grace suspected him to be half-elf or of something

similar. "Hello first years! I am Professor Flitwick, and I will be your charms teacher for the next

seven years. May we all get started? Our first spell is the levitating spell, Wingardium Levio-" But

Grace had already whipped out her wand, and was now performing the spell with a slight smug look

on her face. Professor Flitwick stood with a surprised look on his face, the whole room silently

whispering. "Well done miss Willows! Excellent! Everybody please follow this young ladies fine

example!". The rest of the class followed his instructions; while Grace was beckoned forward by the

teacher. "... Miss Willows, exactly how many spells can you perform?" Grace smiled excitedly.

"Everything." She whispered excitedly. She demonstrated by conjuring a perfect corporeal Patronus,

which she had learned in the train was a Hawk. "Amazing! So advanced! I wonder... Follow me

child..." Grace waved her wand to bring her books with her, and followed him. They reached two

large, oak doors with a small bronze knock. Professor Flitwick had to stand on his tiptoes to reach it.

He knocked three times, and after a moment an ancient looking lady in emerald green robes walked

out, and Grace got a glimpse of a class of older students watching curiously. "Filius." The woman

adressed him briskly. "Minerva. I was wondering, do you have room for an extra student?" Her

professor inquired, glancing at Grace. The Lady looked surprised. "Her! A first year! It's the first day,

Filius!" "Exactly, demonstrate, miss Willows." Grace presented her patronus again before performing

a particularly exploding a large Goblet next to the door, carefully repairing the pieces. The woman

had the same expression of surprise on her face that professor Flitwick had only minutes before.

"Impressive... Won't be long before she might be doing non-verbal... Yes, i'll take her. But not in

class. She can do extension every evening." The professor beamed, ushering Grace back to class,

with a glorious look on his face.

And thus became the story of the greatest Dueler that Hogwarts had every seen.


End file.
